Allied powers II
by skiddliebop
Summary: Currently at a meeting between the Allied Powers in an unknown location in France... The Allied Powers earn themselves another list...


**I had another Allied powers that was almost done and was at 80 some, but I kept forgetting to check it and it got deleted. I like this one better anyways.**

_Currently at a meeting between the Allied Powers in an unknown location in France..._

1\. Alfred, there's not going to be a zombie apocalypse calm down.

2\. Someone take away the paper from Yao.

3\. No, Yao, we have enough little origami figures.

4\. That doesn't mean you can make kiragami figures either.

5\. Francis, we don't need any paper roses.

6\. No, Alfred, Yao is not secretly a dragon.

7\. And as far as I'm aware, Arthur is not an animagus.

8\. So, no, he cannot turn into a lion or whatever you claimed.

9\. Ivan you can't bring your Caucasian Mountain Dog (Russian Bear Dog) to the next meeting.

10\. You aren't bringing any of your squirrels either.

11\. I've been told that they hunt dogs.

12\. Henceforth, not safe and it might scare the others.

13\. We can watch Maleficent some other time, not now.

14\. Francis, put the mirror down.

15\. Don't make me put down a list of movies you can't watch.

16\. Or TV shows.

17\. Alfred is now banned from the internet during meetings.

18\. He though we wouldn't notice him playing

19\. But we did.

20\. Arthur, I swear to god I will take away Doctor Who for a week.

21\. And Sherlock.

22\. Yao, leave Kiku alone.

23\. Matthew Williams. What did I say about scaring Alfred?

24\. Alfred, Yao is not a Pokemon.

25\. Ivan, get off of Matthew.

26\. Sitting on him is not a good punishment for scaring Alfred.

27\. We aren't watching America's Funniest Home Video's.

28\. I don't care how funny it is.

29\. Yes, Alfred, I've seen it.

30\. After the meeting you can watch it.

31\. When I said you were banned from the internet, I didn't realize you had movie downloaded to your computer.

32\. Hand it over.

33\. You already did your presentation and you don't take notes.

34\. Francis, Arthur is not going to sit on your lap.

35\. Neither are Alfred or Matthew.

36\. I'm not getting paid for dealing with you people(And your BS), Francis.

37\. THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN _PAY _ME.

38\. No. I only accept payment in movies.

39\. And seeing Ivan's dog.

40\. Ivan, Belarus is not after you.

41\. Not currently anyways.

42\. Alfred, if Ivan can't bring his dog, then you can't bring your Golden Retriever.

43\. Do not mention the name Davie around Alfred.

44\. He will cry.

45\. Just because you guys can speak old ass languages does not mean that you should.

46\. You guys don't understand each other(For the most part) when you do.

47\. And I cannot take notes.

48\. You guys really over estimate me. I CAN'T SPEAK CHINESE LIKE THE REST OF YOU.

49\. Or Russian(A/N I want to though)

50\. Or French.(A/N once again)

51\. Alfred, I'm speaking English right now.

52\. Did you really have to ask that.

53\. Seriously.

54\. Arthur we know you don't like Scotland.

55\. Thank you for telling us.

56\. Matthew is not secretly a moose.

57\. I think. I'm fairly sure.

58\. Yao, put the food away.

59\. I highly doubt that you guys are on ancestry . com

60\. You can try later.

61\. That Alfred Jones is not you.

62\. His middle name is Benny.

63\. Yours starts with F.

64\. I thought he was done with the internet.

65\. Someone take his laptop away.

66\. I'm not tall enough.

67\. We aren't going to play hide and seek.

68\. There is literally only a table, seven chairs, and a chalk board and Alfred wants to play hide and seek.

69\. Francis you need to shut the hell up.

70\. It's really not that funny.

71\. We aren't playing heads up seven up either.

72\. We don't have enough people first of all.

73\. We aren't having a tea break, Arthur.

74\. Or a coffee break.

75\. Or a wine break.

76\. Or a vodka break.

77\. Do people actually have those, Ivan? Or are you pulling my leg?

78\. That doesn't mean that you're actually pulling my leg. It's a metaphor.

79\. Yao, I have absolutely no idea what you drink, but we aren't having a break for it.

80\. Green tea? That's Kiku? Never mind then. I don't know.

81\. Alfred, I highly doubt that Matthew drinks straight maple syrup.

82\. We are not going to test this theory.

83\. We aren't going to try to make alcoholic maple syrup either.

84\. I can just hear your mental screaming that you really want to try this Matthew, but wait until you're back in Canada.

85\. Belarus is with Hungary Ivan you're fine.

86\. How old are you? And I have to set up play dates for your sister because she scares the hell out of you?

87\. She scared away the old note-taker person when she came to a meeting unannounced?

88\. Really now. How do you think I set up her 'date' with Hungary? I had to go talk to her and say that you and Hungary thought it'd be a great idea if they spent the day together. I thought she was sweet.

89\. Alfred I have no idea if magic is real.

90\. Yes I have a wand. I have no idea if it's real. I got it at a renaissance fair.

91\. Why are you asking me if you don't believe Arthur. Don't you have a magic school in Salem, Oregon? ...Yes, I've read Harry Potter what does that have to do with this?

92\. Matthew, Ivan. Stop arguing over who gets more snow.

93\. Alfred, if your southern states get like, an eighth of snow, everything shuts down so you can just shut up.

94\. Are we NOT going to talk about the fact that Francis practically has his country name in his human name?

95\. If we're not going to talk about things that help us solve world problems, we need to talk about that.

96\. Conceited much.

97\. This one doesn't even mean anything and you look like you're going to die of laughter, Francis.

98\. We aren't going to have an impromptu game of football(soccer).

99\. Francis, you are very nice, but I am not going with you after this to have a glass of wine.

100\. And the others have to go back to their own respective country's and take care of things.

101\. No, Alfred, you aren't getting 101 dalmatians. Some creepy old lady will try to steal them.

**I did it. One day. Less than one day. 5 hours. YES.**

**So if anyone wants to help, I'm stuck on 30 for the BTT. I've been working on it for three days. I didn't get anywhere yesterday.**

**And I'm always open to suggestions, no matter how many. Hetalia, Attack on Titan, possibly Black Butler, Doctor Who? I don't have anything started but the BTT...**


End file.
